naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tori Engetsu
Appearance Tori is an average built boy, slightly toned from all the training he undergoes. Tori had long, tinted orange hair until he got to Konoha and in an act of rebellion, cut his hair short. He has grey eyes and often wears an orange beaded necklace around his neck, a family heirloom give to him by his father. Tori's clothing resemble that of a monk. Loose fitting, black pants with bandage wrapped around the waist, traditiona black sandals, and an orange tunic, often varied from one shoulder to both shoulder coverage. Tori is a little on the short/mid size scale but he packs a fiery bite that makes up for it. Personality Tori is humble in the prescence of those who are important to his clan's relations. He often has to put up a diplomatic front to appeal to those in which he interacts with. However, underneath it all, Tori is a rambunctious soul. He thrives off of chaos and rebellion and only seeks to live out his life to its fullest extent. He's effortlessly able to flip flop between mature and immature, offering two sides to him. Tori is very receptive to others his age since he was never allowed to intermingle with them, however this can leave Tori to be quite a bit gullible and unsusceptable to the ruses other children may be up to. Tori can be optimistic amidst despair, usually overwhelmingly to drown out the idea of failure and despair. He is quick to aid others. He can occasionally be absent minded and oblivious to whatever is going on but he'll catch on eventually. Background Tori is of the noble lineage of the Engetsu clan. Legend speaks of a man who dove into the Volcano during an attack on the clan. This man was one of the greatest warriors know to the clan and was backed up the volcano till he had no choice but to dive in. The clan was in shock and fear settled amongst them as they prepared themselves to be extinguished. At the final moment, said warrior erupted from the volcano, fully engulfed in blue flames and lay havoc against the attackers, forcing them to retreat, saving the village. This warrior, was Tori's great great great grandfather. Legend bestowed all those in his lineage with the gift of blue fire, unlike the rest of the clan. Because of this ability, Tori has been under protection of the clan, living in the footsteps of his father and grandfathers as the diplomats of the Clan. Because of the clan's nomadic lifestyle, Tori was never settled, leading a somewhat isolated lifestyle besides with those whom guarded him and his own family. Unknown to him, the royal line was in danger as attacks had become more and more frequent on the family. In a desperate attempt to keep the lineage going, the Tori's father reached out to a discreet Engetsu family located in Konoha and requested that his son be held there until he would be able to return. Unable to alarm Tori of this danger, Tori was told he was sent on a diplomatic mission to learn the ways of Konoha to then return to the Clan and teach them in efforts to strengthen the clan's warriors. However, Tori's excitement only comes from the possibility finally being able to interact with others of his age. Combat Style Tori was trained in Taijustu with incorporation of Ninjutsu to increase the ferocity of his attacks. He favors close quarter combat as his abilities aren't the most effective at a distance. Tori isn't the most tactical however, often just acting on whatever he thinks is right at the moment and not long term. He is also quite prone to collateral damage as he's only focused on taking down his opponent by whatever means necessary. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every thread. Shuriken (10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every thread.